


On The Run

by LovelyDollParis



Category: Skullgirls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyDollParis/pseuds/LovelyDollParis





	1. May 29

"Hm... You did very well, Cerebella. You seem to raise my expectations of you with every task I give."

"Thank you, Vitale!" Such praise was out of character for your foster father. It was rare he ever complemented you. You're filled with joy to know Vitale's happy and happy with you. Your heart's pounding. Some might consider it strange to be in love with your parental figure, who raised you, but considering he's frequently had you parade around him in highly provocative outfits ever since you turned eighteen, he probably wouldn't care upon finding out if he hasn't already realized your feelings. You don't particularly try to conceal them.

"Cerebella..."

"Yes, Vitale?"

"I think it's time for you to assume another role."

"I can do anything you need. Just name it." Instead of naming your role, however, Vitale shows you your new "duties" in his personal bedroom.


	2. May 30

"Cerebella! Where have you been? When you weren't here last night or this morning I was seriously worried! Your job is so dangerous." Feng is of course referring to your duties to the Medici family, but she's over exaggerating. Your job performing with her in the circus is surely worse, but Feng was still very scared. It's a no-brainer to criticize her worrying when you can see she's been having a pretty rough time here. 

"I'm fine Feng. Better than ever, even. Vitale and I made love!" You try to stay relatively quiet but you're very euphoric. The excitement's hard to contain.

"...What? You... You can't be serious."

"I'm a hundred percent serious! He finally let me into his bed."

"Cerebella, that's insane. He's your adoptive father and a high ranking member of the most powerful mob." 

"Hm. Someone's jealous."

"This is not jealousy! I'm at least familiar enough with how he treats you to even believe you. If someone else somehow managed to believe you, they'd be more appalled." In retrospect, you're not too surprised she isn't happy for you, wanting you for herself. She's always been in love with you.

"I can tell you don't believe anything I'm saying, but I can't tell how that's possible."

"Feng, you should realize how much this means to me. The one I love has finally accepted me and it's not like we're actually related."

"He probably has other women, you know. You're just one of his sluts!"

"You may be right there but I don't care. Even if I have to share him, I'm finally Vitale's lover. If it makes you feel better, you don't have to worry about us getting in trouble with the Medicis anymore. If I'm one of Vitale's "sluts," as you say, I probably won't have to do many dangerous missions and it probably puts us both in favor."

"I'm pretty sure the Medicis make their sluts their top people. Do you want to go with Dahlia and shoot down some rival family?"

*Knock Knock*

A man in a suit opens the door.

"Ms. Medici. I'm s'possed ta bring ya to ya appointment." 'Ms. Medici!' Despite being considered Vitale's daughter, you've always just been Cerebella. You look over to Feng who doesn't share your excitement.

"What appointment?"

"I have-"

"No! Ms. Medici, ya can't tell anyone about dis. The boss stressed dat dis is a private matter."

"Oh. OK. I'll see you later, Feng."

"Right, this way, ma'am." The man takes you all the way to Vitale's office, which didn't seem necessary at all. 

"Hello, Vitale! Where's the doctor?"

"Cerebella. It seems the test shows that you're pregnant."

"I'm pregnant!"

"Most likely."

"That's wonderful!" The mother of Vitale's child! You're definitely not just some slut to him now. You wonder if he'll marry you now. 

"It's not wonderful."

"Huh?"

"Imagine if people learned I not only had sex with my adoptive daughter, but impregnated her too."

"Oh, I see. So, should I not say who their father is or do you want to not say who their mother is." 

"That's not enough, Cerebella. No one can know about this. Have you told anyone about any of this?"

"Only Feng."

"Ah. You're little friend."

"Wait, what do you mean, 'no one can know'? You want to give the child away? What does that mean for people who do know."

"Both the child and those who know of it's conception must be eliminated."

"What!?!"

"In other circumstances you would need to be taken out as well, but I trust you enough to let you be. You've shown yourself to be a very loyal daughter."

"Th-thank you." You're child and Feng must die!?! Vitale wants his OWN child dead!?!

"Vitale, you- you can't be serious! You want your own child dead!?"

"It's absolutely necessary. If you resist this, I'm afraid you'll have to be killed."

"I've overlooked many things, but killing your own flesh and blood crosses the line!" There are tears beginning to form in your eyes. Your father and your love... how could he do this.

*Sigh* "Very well. Dahlia."

The doors burst open with immediate gunfire. As soon as you're able to realize what's happening, you grab Vitale's desk and try to shield yourself and charge toward Dhalia. She jumps out of your way last second and you continue past her running as fast as you can out of the building with gunfire coming from all directions. You make it out alright, though, Vice Versa's a bit worse for ware. You run to your apartment. 

"Feng!"

Feng, in her surprise, drops her plates on the floor. "What!?"

"We have to go!"

"Where?"

"As far away as possible. The family wants us dead."

"What? What did you do?"

"I'm pregnant and Vitale doesn't want anyone to know."

"You're pregnant? How do you know already?"

"You can be jealous later, we have to run right now!" And run you do. Luckily you are both very fast, Feng especially and you catch a ride in a random direction as two automobiles pull up to your former home.


End file.
